PERFECT
by Mslyth
Summary: Lo siento papá no puedo ser el hijo que tu quieres, perdoname pero no puedo ser perfecto


PERFECT

-Mi padre se enterará de esto.......

Repito como si fuera una grabadora reproduciendo, como si a mi padre realmente le importara algo de lo que yo hago, mírenme soy patético, sentado en los escalones de una vieja torre al borde de las lagrimas por un estúpido comentario –_no eres lo que yo esperaba, me has decepcionado_- dijo , y yo sentí como si me hubieran lanzado 4 cruciatus juntos, es una estupidez, que yo recuerde jamás me ha mirado a los ojos  siquiera , recuerdo que en la vida no me  ha dirigido una palabra que no sea _"siéntate derecho" , "esto no es así" , "mantén el orden", "no me molestes" ," eres un tonto" ,  _jamás un _"muy bien hecho  Draco" "que buen trabajo Draco" "te quiero Draco"_ ,NUNCA!! Nunca de su boca han salido palabras de las que yo pudiera sostenerme y recuperar fuerzas , me pregunto si crecí conforme a los planes que había para mi, agachando la cabeza ante alguien que es inferior, y que curiosamente el mismo me ha tatuado en la frente eso, me enseñaste a no llorar, y eso me está pudriendo por dentro, jamás he podido decirle a alguien cuanto lo quiero porque eso ya es una muestra de debilidad ¿es acaso que no quieres mostrar tu debilidad ante mi papá? ¿por eso jamás me has dicho que me quieres?. Mis refugios, el piano, la pintura, mis libros, ¿qué son para ti? "_Tonterías que solo me distraen de mis obligaciones_", pero no has entendido que las veces que me has dicho que estoy mal, que no sirvo y que soy un inútil me lastímas, no debería lo sé, porque eso leas enseñado a mi corazón de acero  puro y frío que no atraviesa  ni una espada, pero no me has enseñado a defenderlo de mi mismo, porque me duele cuando desapruebas todo lo que hago, aunque sea  solo porque tu me lo pides.

Y lo intento, de verdad lo hago, trato de ser lo que tu quisieras,  pero es difícil, saber que trabajo y me desgasto en vano, porque tu siempre querrás mas, siempre comparándome, con que "_Charles Nott ya domina 2 de las 3 maldiciones imperdonables y tu no puedes con un imperius_", y yo solo quiero que te sientas orgulloso de mi porque yo soy tu hijo YO, no Charles Nott o cualquiera de los otros ineptos que viven para aprender los trucos de circo que les enseña ese sangre sucia,    yo no haré algo que no esté dentro de mis principios, que tu inculcaste, y dijiste que jamás debía rebajarme ante nadie, irónicamente me pides que haga lo contrario, no puedo entender que quieres Lucius realmente no puedo, me Dices que no me deje vencer por mis sentimientos, que no me rebaje ante nadie, y al mismo tiempo me pides que agache la cabeza ante un fenómeno con delirios de grandeza, no te entiendo realmente, pero a pesar de que he hecho todo lo que me pides, aún en contra de mi voluntad, nunca voy a ser lo suficientemente bueno para ti, porque siempre vas a querer mas, y no has entendido que  solo tengo 17 años soy prácticamente un niño,  y no soy la maquina de matar que tu quisieras que fuera, a pesar de haber estado toda mi vida escuchando lo mismo, no puedo serlo, no soy tan desgraciado, me duelen las vidas que cobran tu y la sarta de estúpidos que siguen al demente ese, porque  he pensado Que pasaría si mi madre o alguno de los que amo, si padre, porque amo a pesar de que tu me has enseñado a no hacerlo, amo y demasiado, ¿y si ellos estuvieran en alguno de aquellos lugares que han dejado sin un alma viva? , yo me moriría si alguno de ellos me llegara a faltar, y tu no sabes las noches que he pasado con el alma en un hilo cuando partes a tus importantísimas misiones con la franca idea de que podrías no regresar, a pesar de todo te quiero padre, y no me gustaría que te pasara nada ,yo se que llevo la razón aquí, que tu eres el que quiere imponerme tus razonamientos, a pesar de que sabes que ni tu ni yo vamos a ceder, porque eso me has enseñado a hacer lo que se me de la gana no importa a quien arrastre, y eso hago padre, no importa si en el proceso tengo que acabar contigo, no voy a ser tu marioneta, ya no Lucius.

Tengo vagos recuerdos, de cuando era un bebé, me querías, jugabas conmigo, acariciabas mi cabecita, me cargabas, decías que era tu orgullo, pero eso se ha perdido padre se ha perdido ese cariño que me tenías, esa alegría en tus ojos que brillaba cuando yo era un bebé y jugaba con las  luces de colores  que salían de tu varita para que yo las atrapara y me divirtiera con ellas, pero ahora lo perdimos todo, ese cariño, la paciencia que me tenías, tus sonrisas, mis juegos, tu cariño, todo, debí haberlo sabido, nada dura para siempre, y menos un cariño y una ternura que estaban sustentados en el orgullo de algo que jamás va a poder ser, porque no voy a perder todo lo que tengo ahora Por algo que nunca he tenido realmente, lo siento realmente padre no puedo ser perfecto, no puedo ser el hijo que tu querías, no puedo, simplemente porque a pesar de todo nací con sentimientos, grave error en un Malfoy lo sé, pero sin embargo así soy, la oveja negra, el que se niega a matar, ese soy yo padre, lo siento, NO –PUEDO-SER-PERFECTO, este hijo te tocó, y debes aceptarlo, aunque no lo entiendas, ahora simplemente es muy tarde para remediar errores del pasado, para tener en cuenta que soy un ser pensante y que también se decidir por mi mismo lo que quiero y lo que no, no podemos regresar el tiempo a cuando era un bebé para que me moldees como quieres, y aunque pudieras, Volvería a ser lo mismo, me has querido a ser a tu imagen y semejanza, pero lo sienta padre no puedo ser tu hijo perfecto.   

Y me refugio en rebeldía tratando de no pensar, de no sentir este dolor que me causa ver que para ti no soy mas que un objeto, alguien a quien heredar tu enorme fortuna y tu lealtad a una causa mas que perdida,  por la cual estás perdiendo a tu familia, a tu hijo, al que le estás destrozando el alma   con tus arranques y con tus malos tratos, lo siento papá no soy como tu, no soy tu retrato y no soy tu vuelto a nacer, no puedes continuar tu vida en la mía, aunque si yo pudiera te la regalaría a cambio de una sonrisa, de una caricia o un "te quiero" ¿sabes algo padre? Eras mi ejemplo, mi motivación, lo que yo mas admiraba, mi héroe en una palabra, cuando yo creciera quería ser tu, y ahora que tengo un criterio propio, y que veo la porquería de vida que llevas, veo lo equivocado que estaba cuando te veía como modelo. Todos los ratos que pasaste conmigo ahora les veo  como si nunca hubieran existido, como si el hombre de negocios hubiera invertido tiempo en un proyecto, que al final no resultó como él quería y no hace mas que botarlo a la basura como si fuera un trapo viejo, siento que no te importo y jamás lo hice, que solo intentabas hacer un muñeco al que pudieras manipular a tu antojo, y al ver que era imposible lo botaste como a cualquier vejestorio, papá soy tu hijo ¿no lo has entendido? Te quiero y te necesito ¿sabes que troné en la escuela? ¿, ¿Qué terminé con mi pareja?¿,¿Qué corrí una borrachera en una discoteca muggle de mala calaña?¿,¿Qué hacía pinta en el colegio? ¿, ¿Qué he probado las drogas?¿, ¿Qué he robado a mi madre?. No, no lo sabes, no hubo tiempo de pensar en esas trivialidades cuando una guerra esta en la puerta, no hubo tiempo de explicarme cuando se fue mi padre que me amaba y llegó este hombre sin sentimientos. Pero a pesar de todo padre, a pesar de todo sigo intentando ser el hijo que quieres, porque te amo, porque eres mi padre y por mas que quiera no puedo odiarte, ¿NO LO ENTIENDES? TE ESTOY PIDIENDO AUXILIO, TE ESTOY GRITANDO QUE TE NECESITO. y tu solo dices. "_no hay tiempo Draco debemos prepararnos para la batalla_" ¿y yo padre?  ¿Y la batalla que yo  sufro día a día tratando de mantenerme firme y de pie cuando por dentro estoy mas que destruido? , No quiero discutir de nuevo padre, sé lo que piensas, "nunca voy a ser lo que debería" lo siento así soy y tal vez por eso es que nada está bien en mi perfecta vida que todo mundo ve color de rosa, nada, mi familia, mi orgullo, mi amor propio, no existen padre, nada está bien, nada, y tu no te das cuenta.

Porque lo perdimos todo, mi inocencia, tu cariño, mis ganas de vivir, las tuyas de quererme, sé que nada es para siempre, y no me extraña haberme hecho ilusiones tontas, lo siento entiendes? Lo siento mucho, no puedo ser perfecto, no puedo ser tu marioneta, no lo haré, ya es muy tarde para decirte una vez mas que te quiero y te necesito, no puede regresar mi padre ahora que se ha ido, lo siento, no puedo ser perfecto y nada va a cambiar lo que acabo de decirte _" ¿yo te defraudé como hijo, y tu me fallaste como padre", _por fin las lagrimas ganaron, y empiezan a rodar por mis mejillas, lo siento tanto padre? siento haberte perdido.

_Cuz we lost it all   
Nothing lasts forever   
I'm sorry   
I can't be Perfect   
Now it's just too late   
And we can't go back   
I'm sorry   
I can't be Perfect___

Y bien, un POV de Draco, patetico y horrible , pero es la verdad sobre algunos padres (y madres)

Besos

Magg(serp4ever)


End file.
